Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for displaying a reception status, and particularly relates to a computer-implemented method for displaying a reception status of a beacon on an electronic map.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a global positioning system (GPS) with a wide coverage range is adopted to implement positioning outdoors. However, when a user enters a building, the positioning system adapted to be used outdoors such as the GPS cannot function normally due to influence on signals cause by indoor obstructions. Therefore, an indoor positioning system is provided. The existing indoor positioning techniques include a wireless network positioning technique, a radio frequency identification (RFID) positioning technique, an infrared positioning technique, etc.